The Penn TREC Survivor Center has been proposed to improve the length and quality of cancer survivorship through establishing a sustainable transdisciplinary research, education, and outreach program. The three research projects studies of the center hold great potential for contributing to the currently unmet exercise and weight loss needs of cancer survivors. At the same time, the expertise of the TREC team provides a wealth of knowledge and experience to educate and train cun-ent and future scientists and clinicians. The Education, Training, and Outreach (ETO) Core ofthe Penn TREC Survivor Center has three primary goals. The first goal is to recruit and support pre- and post-doctoral trainees who are dedicated to developing careers in transdisciplinary energetics and cancer survivorship research. The second goal is to facilitate cross-training in energetics and cancer survivorship research and clinical care among current research and clinical faculty at Penn. The third goal is to disseminate knowledge about obesity and cancer survivorship issues through four commissioned policy issue briefs that will be developed and broadly distributed by the Leonard Davis Institute of Health Economics (LDl) and a national obesity and cancer survivorship policy conference during year 4 ofthe center. The education/training and outreach core will train scientists and clinicians regarding energy balance and cancer survivorship, serving the dual purpose of improving clinical care for survivors by educating their health care providers about the unique energy balance issues in this population as well as developing interest in research from basic science to clinical applications.